1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electronic level, and specifically to the visual display and calibration of the level.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic levels known in the art include that sold by Wedge Innovations Inc. and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,662 issued Mar. 27, 1990 to Butler et al. (assigned to Wedge Innovations Inc.). Such prior art electronic levels display the inclination in degrees or percent slope or by indicator bars, which are typically not the inclination measurements used by building tradesmen or others. Other devices provide more easily interpreted graphic displays that provide excellent resolution at cardinal angles, such as level or plumb. However, electronic levels of the prior art do not provide both an indication of absolute angles and a high-resolution intuitive graphic display.